<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know I shouldn't by Sunstar04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595404">I know I shouldn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar04/pseuds/Sunstar04'>Sunstar04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Heroes 2, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar04/pseuds/Sunstar04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The way she looks at me breaks my heart. It hurts me to see her in so much pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know I shouldn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted on ff.net in 2006.   Heroes 2 drabble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way she looks at me breaks my heart. It hurts me to see her in so much pain.</p>
<p>Her blue eyes are filled with tears and one makes its way down her cheek.</p>
<p>I know I shouldn’t, but I do it anyway. I’d do anything to make her feel better.</p>
<p>“C’mere.”</p>
<p>I step closer and wrap my arms around her.</p>
<p>I feel her wet cheek against mine as she clings to me and I know I did the right thing.</p>
<p>For this one moment of grief I can forget the rules, hold her close and be there for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>